1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to road structure, and more particularly to traffic barriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known whose purpose is to function as a traffic barrier. These devices range from the sawhorse-type barrier to the depressable spike plate barrier often observed in parking lot and deck exits. The devices serve to direct the flow of traffic away from a particular roadway or hazard.
However, these devices are limited in that they are easily removed as in the case of the sawhorse device, or permanently sited as in the case of the spike device.
There is, therefore, a need for a protective traffic barrier which is portable but can be securely installed at a desired location.